Beauty and the Dragon
by Mona-san Kaiba sister
Summary: Based off of the Classic Disney Movie Beauty and the Beast but i added my own little twist to it. A girl lives and ordinary life until an admirer of hers decides he wanted to shake things up. She takes off, finding herself in the castle of a Black Dragon.
1. Prolouge

Title: Beauty and the Dragon

Main Paring: OCxOC

Other parings: Joux?, Yugix?, RyouxBakura

Warnings: Yaoi, Possible rape

Rating: T Maybe M for a possible rape. I haven't decided yet.

Mona: Hi everyone. I got the idea for this story through listening to music from Beauty and the Beast.

Joey: … The movie?

Mona: Nani?(What?) No! The Broadway musical! My school's theater group preformed it. MUCH better than the movie. Though the people needed to do a little more ACTING!

Joey: I always thought that it was only a movie..

Seto: … no pup…

Mona: Okay… so that we get this strait… the Broadway musical is much different than the movie. Some songs you probably won't recognize. Just look them up on you tube and I'll put the name of the songs up. Now Nii-sama please give the disclaimer.

Seto: Mona does not own any of the Yu-gi-oh Characters or anything that is or is related to Beauty and the Beast. She does own herself, her father and one other character.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_**Narrator: **_

_**Once Upon a time in a far away land a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything he desired the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. **_

_It's the princes twelfth birthday on a cold December day. He was awaiting his presents on his thrown impatiently.  
><em>

"_Where's my presents!" the young prince yelled. _

"_M-my prince," said a servant. "It's not even time yet. Why don't you wait until a-after dinner?"_

"_I don't want to wait! Give me my presents now or I'll have you all sleeping in the cold!" The prince yelled._

_The servants gave a sigh. They were not allowed to go against the prince's word, but it was that what made the prince worse. As the years gone by everyone could see that the change in the prince was not good and yet they decided not to do anything about it. The prince didn't have any parents that could teach him right from wrong. All of the servants were hoping that Jou and Yugi could do something about it, but as it turned out they didn't. _

_**But then on one winters night, an old beggar woman came to the castle offering him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold**__._

_A knock came to the door. The prince was really mad and didn't let his servants answer the door. Who in the right mind would be coming to HIS castle at this time of night. Determined to get rid of the person he flung open the door and looked upon the intruder. _

"_Excuse me young sir," said an old woman. "A storm is upon us and I have no where to stay. Would you please take this white rose in return for me to take shelter for the night?"_

_**Repulsed by her haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found with in. **_

_The prince looked at the woman. She was covered in a black cloak but her face was clearly visible. Her hair was white and frizzy all about her face. Her one eye was bigger than the other and her face had scars scattered around her face. They were dark on the aged skin. _

"_No way woman," Said the prince. "I will not have someone like you stay in my castle."_

"_Please, do not be like this. It is cold outside and all I can offer is this rose. I may look like this but beauty is not something that can only be seen from the outside." The woman said. _

_**When he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal … a beautiful enchantress. **_

"_I said no now get out of my sight," Yelled the prince._

_The woman gave a sigh. Her form started to change. The prince stood back and watched. When the magic stopped, the old woman had changed into a beautiful woman. She had long black hair, tan skin and dark eyes. She dressed in robes that looked to be from a far away land. _

"_I am Ishizu." _

_**The prince tried to apologize but it was too late for she could see that there was no love in his heart. As punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.**_

"_I'm so sorry mad' am Ishizu. Here I'll give you room for the night," the prince said. _

"_It is too late prince. I've been watching you for a long time. I was hoping that you could stop with your selfish ways on your own, but I can see now that you need a little… help," Ishizu said with a smirk. "You failed my test and now you'll learn the hard way."_

_Her necklace glowed gold and the prince fell to the ground in pain. His body started to shift and shape into something not human. Black wings sprouted from his back and a tail from his back side. His skin turned to black scales. Hands turned to claws. When his transformation stopped, he was a black dragon. _

_Else where in the castle all of the servants transformed into objects such as candles, clocks and dishware. _

_**Ashamed of his monsters' from the beast concealed himself in side his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she handed him was truly and enchanted rose which would bloom until his 21**__**st**__** birthday. If he could learn to love and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to live as a beast for all time. **_

_**As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever love… a beast. **_

* * *

><p>Mona: I hope you like this. I know it seams to be a little annoying but I promise that the next one will be better.<p>

Joey: So… who'd you make the beast?

Mona: You'll know when I tell you who the role of Belle is. Anyway R&R BYE! OH WAIT! I'm also looking for a Beta Reader if anyone would be interested. OKAY now bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Beauty and the Dragon

Main Paring: OCxOC

Other parings: JouxSeto, Yugix?, RyouxBakura

Warnings: Yaoi, Possible rape

Rating: T Maybe M for a possible rape. I haven't decided yet.

Mona: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAC! X3

Joey: Oh no. Who gave her chocolate?

Atemu: Hehehehehe…

Seto: Who gave HIM chocolate?

Atemu: I bought it Kaiba

Mona: Anyway. This is the second chapter. I forgot to say this in the last chapter so I'll say it here. This is not going to be the same as the original Beauty and the Beast and for a reason. I HATE COPYING THE EXSACT STORY LINE! This is going to be more modern day instead… or at least I'm going to try. Oh! And if it does… I'd like you to keep it to yourself. That'd make me a very happy Mona.

Atemu: When am I going to come in?

Mona: This chapter… don't be mad at me… Now, DISCLAMER CHOCO BUDDY X3

Atemu: Mona doesn't own the Yu-gi-oh characters or Beauty and the Beast. She does own herself, her father and one other character.

NOTE:

_**italics bold = **_song

_Italics _= thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

In a small town that's near the Dark Forest, there lives a father and his young daughter. The daughter's name is Mona. She is young, beautiful and a little bit strange. She has very few friend but lots of male admirers who tend to stay away from her. Most of the time she stays to herself. She enjoys reading books and writing her own stories. Most of the time her heads up in the clouds.

"Dad I'm going out for a little bit," Mona yells to her dad.

"Okay be careful sweetheart," he said and Mona went out the door.

She puts her iPod in her ears and a random song comes on.

_**Belle: **_

_**Little town. It's a quiet village. Every day like the one before. Little Town, full of little people… Waking up… too… say.**_

"Hi Mona."

"Hey you."

"Yo Mona."

_**There goes the baker with his tray like always. With the same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town.**_

"Morning Mona."

"Oh hello Joe, how are the hot dogs?"

"Same as ever. What have you been up to."

"Nothing much. I just got done with a great story. Its about a princess and a frog and…"

"That's nice. Hey who wants hot dogs?"

_**Towns folk:**_

_**Look there she goes that girls strange no question. Dazed and distracted cant you tell? Never part of any crowd because her heads up on some cloud. No denying she's a funny girl that Belle.**_

"Hello"

"Good day"

"Want to by some chips?"

"Hello"

"Good day."

"How's the family?"

"I need a coffee!"

"That's overpriced"

_**Belle:**_

_**There must be more than this provincial life!**_

Mona then goes into the library. She hands in her books and then looks around to find more. She finds some romance novels and horror novels to read and checks them out before leaving the library reading one of the books.

_**Towns folk:**_

_**Look there she goes. That girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well. **_

_**With a dreamy and far off look.**_

_**And her nose stuck in a book.**_

_**What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle.**_

_Oh my god this is so cool. It's a vampire falling in love with a human. I sometimes wish that my life was like this. I want to fall in love like this… but knowing me I'll probably fall in love the normal way… boy meets girl, boy and girl talk, boy asks girl on a date, and so on and so forth…_

_**Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty. Her looks have got no parallel. **_

_**But behind that fare façade, I'm afraid that she's rather odd. **_

_**Very different from the rest of us.**_

_**She's nothing like the rest of us is Belle. **_

Off in the distance there is a young man of the age of twenty four. His tan skin gives him an exotic look. His hair is up in spikes like a star with blond bangs spiking up, but what made him one of the best looking guys in the town were his crimson eyes. They could pierce into a persons soul and read everything that person was. His personality showed that he got what ever he wanted when he wanted it. He dominated over almost everyone who came his way.

"Hey DM check it out," the man said.

"What are you pointing at Atemu?" DM said.

"It's Mona. The woman that I will marry," Atemu said.

"Her? But she's…"

"The most beautiful woman in town. That makes her the best."

_**Gaston:**_

_**Right from the moment when I met her saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town is only she who is as beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle.**_

"Oh my god. There he is." says a guy named Pegasas.

"He's so cool and beautiful." A girl, Tea says.

"I know right. I wish we could get his attention, but it looks like he's going after Mona... Again."

"That weird girl? Wow."

_**Belle:**_

_**There must be more than this provincial life.**_

_**Gaston:**_

_**Just watch I'm going to make Belle my wife.**_

_**Towns folk:**_

_**Look there she goes that girl is strange not special. A most peculiar mademoiselle. it's a pity and a sin. She doesn't quite fit in. She really is a funny girl. A pretty but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl. That Belle.**_

Mona, with her book in here face, walks down the sidewalk not really looking at what is in front of her. Atemu is in front of her and he 'accidentally' bumps into her.

"Oh hi Atemu,"

"Hello Mona," Atemu says taking her book. "What chu reading?"

"Please give me my book back," Mona says.

"How can you read this? It's got no pictures?"

"Well some people use their imagination, but I guess you don't have one."

Atemu throws the book into the water a little upset that Mona talked back to him. Mona always hated Atemu since she first came to the town. He was always rude and selfish. He pushes her limits and she finally gets mad pushing him away and takes her book back. She then heads home to help her father with some business work.

"Dad I'm back," she says with a sigh.

"Run into that Atemu fellow?" her dad asks and she nods. "I'm sorry sweetie. Did he do anything to you?"

"No." she says. "Daddy. Do you think I'm odd?"

"You odd? Where in the world would you get that idea?"

"I don't know. I over heard people talking… and it doesn't help when I listen to music."

"Well don't worry. They talk about me too."

Then another Broadway song comes on in her iPod:

(Mona: this is "No Matter What" It wasn't in the movie)

_**Moirés: **_

_**No were not odd its true. No family could be saner. Except one uncle… well maybe let that pass. In all do or say you do. You couldn't make it plainer. You are your mothers daughter there for you are class.**_

_**Belle:**_

_**So I should just except I'm simply not like them. **_

"There is nothing wrong with you Mona. People just don't see things the way I do. You have different interests then the others. Just like me!"

"So, I'm just unique?"

"Yes."

_**Moirés: **_

_**They are the common herd and you can take my word. You are unique, crème de la crème. **_

_**No matter what you do. I'm on your side. And if my point of view is some what misty eyed. there is nothing clearer in my life than what I wish and feel for you. And that's a lot. No matter what.**_

"All I want is for you to be happy. No matter what happens. I don't want you to worry about what they think of you. You are your own person."

_**Belle:**_

_**No matter what they say. You make me proud. I love the funny way you stand out from the crowd. **_

_**Moirés: **_

_**It's my intention that my invention shows the world out their one day just what we got. **_

_**Both:**_

_**No matter what. **_

"Well dad, for me to be happy I want you to be happy."

"Well, with this new discovery I'll make everyone see that I'm a great scientist!"

_**Moirés: **_

_**Now some might say that fathers just exaggerate.**_

_**Belle:**_

_**That every daughters great. **_

_**Moirés: **_

_**You are.**_

_**Belle:**_

_**And every daughter tends to say her father's tops. **_

_**Moirés: **_

_**She pulls out all the stops. To praise him. **_

_**Both: **_

_**And quite rightly.**_

"Haha. Daddy you're the best."

Mona hugs her dad.

"And you're the greatest daughter ever."

"I'm your only daughter."

_**Moirés: **_

_**No matter what the pain we've come this far. I pray that you remain exactly who you are. This really is a case of father knowing best. **_

_**Belle:**_

_**And daughter too.**_

_**Moirés: **_

_**You're never strange.**_

_**Belle:**_

_**Don't ever change.**_

_**Both:**_

_**You're all I got. No matter what. **_

Mona looks up at her father. He could always make her smile when things like this were bugging her.

"Thank you dad." she says.

"Any time," he says. "Now, I need you to help me figure this out! I am one experiment away from perfection!"

* * *

><p>So, Mona helped him with what he needed done. It took about an hour, but it got done. Her dad was so excited. He now had his breakthrough and he was going to show everyone at the science convention tomorrow and that was in a faraway town. So, her dad packed cloths and went on his way.<p>

*BREAK*

Mona: Soooooooooo? What do you guys think?

Atemu: YOU MAKE MEEE THE BAD GUY!

Mona: Well, I couldn't make Seto the bad guy. He's already the bad guy in many other fics.

Atemu: *glares at Kaiba* Then who is HE going to be in the fic?

Seto: *glares back*

Mona: That's my evil little secret. *grins* OH! I almost forgot. I'll explain who DM is in later chapters. Also i want you guys to know that i don't know when i'll be uploading new chapters and such. Mostly because i don't know when my work schedule is. i've been working really hard and resting on my days off. i don't have a computer at home so i go to the library. R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Beauty and the Dragon

Main Paring: OCxOC

Other parings: Joux?, Yugix?, RyouxBakura

Warnings: Yaoi, Possible rape

Rating: T Maybe M for a possible rape. I haven't decided yet.

Mona: Hey guys…

Jou: Mona, What's wrong?

Mona: …

Seto: She's a little bummed about being sick.

Mona: *cries* I don't think I can stand this! TT^TT

Jou: Don't worry. It'll pass quite quickly. Anyway! Aren't you excited about the next Chapter in the fic?

Mona: Not Really. There's more than being sick. I gotta get my wisdom teeth surgically removed. T^T

Jou: don't worry. Everything will be fine.

Mona I guess. Give the disclaimer Seto

Seto: Mona doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! Or Beauty and the Beast, but she does own the plot, herself , her father and one other character.

* * *

><p>Mona's dad has been gone for a couple of days now. She's been keeping up with the house, all while listening to music, and feeding the pet cats, Ryou and Bakura. (Mona: I seriously had to do this. Kitty Ryou and Bakura are just too cute!) She found them abandoned on the street. Atemu was attacking them for no reason at all. Bakura was protecting Ryou by taking most of the hits. Sadly Atemu didn't go to jail. He knew too many people. Both cats were white but Bakura's coat was a shade darker. He also had reddish brown eyes that looked red in the right light. He was a little bit scary. Ryou on the other hand had chocolate eyes. He was the sweetest cat, unlike Bakura who was the biggest trouble maker. He would cuddle up to Mona when she sat down. Mona could swear that Bakura was a bit jealous of the attention she was getting.<p>

In the middle of Mona's chores, someone knocked at the door. She couldn't figure out who it was until the door flew open. Bakura hissed and Ryou hid behind him. It was Atemu. Mona was freaking out because he was dressed in a tux.

_What the hell is he up to?_

"Mona. Today's your lucky day." Atemu says to Mona.

"Why's that?"

"Because the man of your dreams has just arrived."

(Mona: this song is called "Me". It's not in the movie.)

_**Gaston:**_

_**You've been dreaming just one dream nearly all your life. Hoping, Scheming just one thing. Will you be a wife? Will you be he-mans property. Good news. That he-mans meee.**_

"Um… W-what do you mean?" Mona asks.

"I've come to ask you to marry me." Atemu says.

_**This equation: Girl plus man, doesn't help just youu. On occasion, women can have their uses too. Mainly to extend the family tree. Pumpkin, extend with meee.**_

"Really?"

"Of coarse. I can see that we belong together."

_**We'll be raising son's galore.**_

_**Belle:**_

_**Unconceivable.**_

"Yeah right." Mona says with a laugh.

_**Gaston:**_

_**Each built six foot four.**_

_**Belle:**_

_**Unbelievable. **_

_**Gaston:**_

_**Each one stuffed with every Gaston gene.**_

"We'll make the best kids. All boys with my good looks." Atemu says wiggling his eye brows.

_**Belle:**_

_**I'm not hearing this.**_

_**Gaston:**_

_**You'll be keeping house with pride.**_

_**Belle:**_

_**Just incredible.**_

_**Gaston:**_

_**Each day gratified.**_

_**Belle:**_

_**So unreadable. **_

"Yeah. Keep dreaming." Mona whispers.

_**Gaston:**_

_**That you are part of this I will exceed.**_

"Mona. Can you see it? A ghetto house in the middle of a large city. Food on the table. My wife keeping with my every need, while the children play with the Pit bulls. Well have a lot." Atemu says.

"Pits?"

"No way! The boys. Just like me"

"I can't imagine that."

_**I can see that we will share all that love and prize. We will be the perfect pair, rather like my thighs. You are face to face with destiny. **_

_**All roads lead to the best things in life are alls well that end with me.**_

_**Escape me? There's no way certain as doe ray. Belle will you marry… **_

"So Mona what'll you say? Yes or yes?"

"I… uh don't think so. You don't deserve me."

"Well then who does?"

"**NOT YOU!" **

Mona then takes her cats and go to her room. Little did she know that Atemu followed her. He wasn't happy. He was angry. He didn't understand why she would deny him. He was the handsomest guy in the town. No one denies Atemu! He caught her door. Mona could see in his eyes that he was mad and that wasn't a good thing. She hugged her cats close.

"You try to deny me?" Atemu said dangerously walking towards her.

"W-why would I want to m-marry a guy t-that I don't l-love?" She says backing away with every step he does.

"You DO love me. You just haven't realized it yet." Atemu smirked cornering Mona. "I'll MAKE sure you remember that."

He then went to grab her, forcefully kissing her. Mona struggled to get out of his grip, but he was to strong. The cats were smashed in between them. Bakura, not liking the closeness, decided to get out of Mona's grip. He hopped to the floor and watched the two humans. Atemu started to feel up Mona and she started to cry. Ryou, who was still in Mona's grip, started to mewl. Bakura got angry and bit Atemu's leg. Atemu then backed of Mona screaming in pain. When he was far enough off Mona, she jump out her window and ran as fast as she could into the Dark Forest. When Bakura realized Ryou was with Mona, he jumped out also and followed Mona.

Mona ran for hours tears running down her face. When she finally tired out she realized she was lost in the Dark Forest. The forest had rumors about being haunted by dark beings and ghosts who only come out to attack other people. Mona was a big sucker for horror, but knew never to trail off the man made path that led to the other side. So, all Mona could do was wander and find the path. She wandered for what seemed like hours until she came to some gates. Ryou was shaking in her arms while Bakura just looked up at the gates with a sly look. Mona went through the gates and couldn't believe what she saw. Her fathers car was parked in front of an entry to a big castle. A big dark castle. Mona backed away slightly, but then went inside. Bakura followed her while Ryou was pulled in against his will.

"H-hello?" She yelled. "Dad? You here?"

Ryou meowed in her hands. Bakura watched him, then turned his attention to a slight movement from a table. He walked over and hopped onto the table. All that sat on there was a three pronged candle and a small star shaped clock. Bakura sniffed around, but when he came to the clock, it seemed to move slightly. Bakura being the cat he was sniffed it more and suddenly it sneezed softly, scaring Bakura half to death. Bakura fell off the table and hid behind Mona's legs. Mona was shocked. Bakura rarely, if ever, got scared. She walked over to the table to see what exactly scared the fearless cat. All she saw was the candle and clock. She gave a look to Bakura who was still hiding behind her. She then picked him up.

"Your saying that a candle and a clock _scared_ the fearless Bakura?" Mona says to the cat. "Now that's just something else."

"Sorry." Someone whispered.

Ryou then shrieked. He saw that the clock was talking. Mona looked down from Bakura to the clock, who now had a face! Mona backed away slightly.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," it says.

"C-Clocks don't t-talk!" Mona says.

"Now look at wa chu done," says the candle. "Ya gave us away!"

"So? Its not like she's not going to find out!" says the clock.

Mona felt like she was going to pass out. Inanimate object were TALKING! She wanted to scream, but her voice was caught in her throat.

"You said you were looking for you father?" The clock asked and Mona nodded. "Well he's probably in the tower. Master put him there for trespassing."

The clock looked upset at what he said. Mona couldn't believe any of this.

"Can you take me to him?" she asked.

_What am I doing!_

"I'm sure Jou can help us. Wouldn't you Jou?" the clock looked at the candle.

The candle gave a sigh and a nod. It lit up and both the clock and the candle hopped down from the table and went down the hallway. Mona and the two cats (who were forced to since they were being carried) followed. After about ten minutes, they came to an even more dark and dreary place. Mona opened the door and went inside.

"Dad?" She says.

"Mona," a voice said weakly.

"DADDY!" she then ran to him.

"You shouldn't have came here. You must leave now, before he finds out you're here." He said coughing harshly

"I'm not leaving with out you. You don't look to good, besides… Atemu almost…"

Then a door slammed open. Jou then flickered out and it became really dark.

"There's another intruder in the castle?" asked a dark raspy voice.

"N-No Master," says the clock. "The girl just wanted to see her father."

"So there is an intruder." said the deathly calm voice. "Who let this one in?"

"I let myself in," Mona says. "Who are you?"

"I am the master of this castle and you are trespassing," the master says.

"I was only looking for my father!" Mona says holding her cats tighter to her. "I saw his car parked at the entrance!"

"Doesn't mean you can come into other people's houses!" roars the master.

"Please, let him go. He's sick," Mona says. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" the master says. "Even take his place."

Mona hesitated at this. "Yes."

"Do I have your word?"

Mona hesitates again. She looks over to the mysterious figure.

"Come into the light."

The master hesitates and slowly walks into the light. First Mona saw the claw like foot. Then, as he gets more into the light she is shaken in fear and looks away with a gasp. Bakura hisses while Ryou shakes in fear. The master of the castle wasn't human. It was a dragon.

* * *

><p>Mona: End of this chapter. Interesting Ni?<p>

Jou: Very. You made me the candle?

Mona: Yep! =3 and Yugi's the clock.

Yugi: I can see that. Did you make Atemu try and rape you?

Mona: Sadly yes, but it's a good twist. Sorry Atemu.

Atemu: You know I wouldn't really do that to you. Right?

Mona: yea. R&R PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Beauty and the Dragon

Main Paring: OCxOC

Other parings: Joux?, Yugix?, RyouxBakura

Warnings: Yaoi, Possible rape

Rating: T Maybe M for a possible rape. I haven't decided yet.

Mona: Hi guys!

Mokuba: YAY I'M FINALLY GONNA BE IN THIS!

Mona: 0.0! MOKIE-NII! *GLOMP MOKUBA*

Mokuba: Mona…. X.x

Seto: Same with me.

Mona: GIVE DISCLAMER SETO! Btw… did I ever tell you I'm writing this at twenty after one in the morning?

Seto: Doesn't own Yugioh! Or Beauty and the Beast. Only owns herself, her father and now the mysterious beast.

* * *

><p>RECAP:<p>

"_Please, let him go. He's sick," Mona says. "I'll do anything."_

"_Anything?" the master says. "Even take his place."  
><em>

"_Yes."_

"_Do I have your word?"_

_Mona hesitates. She looks over to the mysterious figure._

"_Come into the light."_

_The master hesitates and slowly walks into the light. First Mona saw the claw like foot. Then, as he gets more into the light she is shaken in fear and looks away with a gasp. Bakura hisses while Ryou shakes in fear. The master of the castle wasn't human. It was a dragon._

Mona is horrified. All of her stories were coming true. She's always wanted to see a dragon but now? No she really didn't care about the dragon. She wanted her father to be safe. She stood from her place on the floor.

"You have my word." She says.

"Then it is done," the dragon says and forcefully takes her father out of the cell.

"Mona! You don't need to do this. I've lived my life."

"Daddy I…"

Her father was then shoved out of the room. He was screaming for her. She fell to the floor cuddling the two cats. She hoped that the dragon didn't take them from her. She doesn't know if she'll live if they were taken away. She watches from her place in the tower as her father drives off. She cries while she watches. She knew she probably would never see him again. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him being her father. Behind her she didn't notice the dragon watching her. In his being he felt sorry for the girl, but didn't show it.

"Why don't you offer her a room since she's probably going to be with us for a while master?" whispered Yugi, the clock.

Giving a nod, he walks up to the girl. She looks at him with tear filled eyes. He didn't mean to make her cry. He kind of felt sorry for her.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye to him!" She yelled.

"Follow me," He instructed. It looked like he ignored the yell but he really didn't.

"Why?"

"Do you really want to stay up here?"

"No."

"Then follow me."

They left the tower. He walked in front of her. He could hear her whispering to her cats, trying to calm them probably. He ignored her for the most part… until Jou decided to have him engage in a conversation.

"I hope you like your stay."

Mona said nothing.

"You can go anywhere in the castle except the south wing."

"What's in…"

"ITS OFF LIMITS!"

"Sorry…"

It was quiet for the rest of the walk. He opened her new bedroom door and let her in. Jou wanted him to ask her to dinner.

_What is he trying to play at? Its not like she's going to break the curse… but oh well. I better._

"You will join me for dinner…THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!"

He then slammed the door and to his resting quarters. Mona was left in her room. She felt so alone. She remembered a song and decided to sing it.

(Mona: this song is called "Home". Its not in the movie. This is my favorite song.)

_**Belle:**_

_**Yes. I made the choice. For papa I will stay, but I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way you monster. If you think that what you've done is right, well then you're a fool. think again.**_

_**Is this home? Is this were I should learn to be happy? Never dreamed that a home could be dark and cold. I was told everyday in my childhood, even when we grow old. Home will be where the heart is. Never a word so true. My hears far. Far away. Home is too. **_

_**Is this home? Is this where I must learn to believe in? Try to fine something good in this tragic place? Just in case, I should stay here forever, held in this empty space. Oh, but that wont be easy. I know the reason why. My hears far. Far away. Home's a lie.**_

_**What I'd give to return to the life that I knew lately, but I know that I can't solve my problems going back. **_

_**Is this home? Am I here for a day or forever? Shut away from the world until who knows when? Oh, but then has my life had been altered once it can change again. Built by a walls around me, change every lock and key. Nothing lasts. Nothing holds all of me. My hears far. Far away. Home. And. Free.**_

When she was done singing, someone in the room started clapping. She looked around and saw the vanity moving.

"That was really great singing hun," it says. "I understand that your sad and all. I'm sorry about the way master does things."

"How many talking inanimate objects are in this castle!" Mona randomly says.

"Everyone." says the vanity. "All of us used to be human a long time ago, but then a curse fell upon the castle and everything changed."

"What's your name?"

"Mai."

"How can you deal with this master of yours?"

"I don't know."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Seto. I have drinks."

Mona opens the door and in comes a tea pot, a cup and a tray of drinks. Mona is startled, but then calms down.

"Hi!" says the cup. "I'm Mokuba! That's my brother Seto. I'm sorry if he ever gets mad at you for some reason. He has anger issues."

The cup laughs as the tea pot glares.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He's only a child." Seto says.

"NO I'M NOT!"

Mona laughs. The cats are sitting on her bed staring at what's going on around them. The cats decide to see what's going on jump off to see the new objects. Ryou sniffs the little cup. Mokuba giggles and try to push him away. Bakura on the other hand decided to play with Seto. Seto and Bakura fight. Mona laughs, but then Yugi comes in announcing dinner. Mona refused to leave her room. When the dragon finds out he gets mad and storms up to her room.

"I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!"

"I'm not hungry."

"COME OUT OR I'LL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!"

"Master. I think you should be more gentle." Yugi says

"It's kind of hard when she's making it difficult."

"Try asking her nicely." Jou says.

"Will join me for dinner.. Please."

"No."

"FINE. THEN JUST STARVE!" he turns to his servants. "If she wont eat with me, than she wont eat at all."

The moment he said those words, he regretted them. He left and went to the south wing ashamed of himself. He wanted to go back and apologize, but for some reason he knew that she wouldn't except his apology. He sat in front of the rose that glowed. The rose had started to wilt and it had the whole castle worried. He knew that the girl would be the one to break the spell.

"It's hopeless. I can't control myself." He says and then starts to sulk.

Meanwhile, Mona is sitting on her bed.

"That wasn't a good idea," Says Mai. "But, once you get to know him. It won't be so bad."

"I don't want to." Mona says. "He's mean and ugly!"

That wasn't true. The black dragon was one of the most beautiful creatures she's ever seen, but hatred clouded her mind. The personality of the creature was almost as bad as Atemu's except Atemu wasn't as angry. Mona shudders at the thought of him and what he tried to do to her.

"He wont hurt me… will he?" she asked Mai.

"Never. He's never laid a hand on anyone. He takes his temper out on other things, mostly in his bedroom in the South Wing." says Mai. "I know that he looks like he can hurt anyone, but he wont."

"That's not the reason why I asked…"

"Then what's bugging you hun?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Mona says hugging herself.

Ryou saw that Mona was distressed and got onto her lap. Mona looked down into the sad eyes of Ryou. Bakura was also worried and sat next to her meowing. Mona then started crying. The memory was fresh in her mind. It scared her so much. It replayed in her mind. She then became hysterical.

"L-let me go…"

"Miss?"

"Atemu.. D-don't p-please! LET ME GO!"

Mona was screaming. The dragon could hear her from the west wing and ran to the door. He listened for a minute to see what was going on.

"Miss you need to calm down."

"LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Mona screams then her voice gets softer. "Atemu p-please. S-stop."

She then screamed again. The dragon barged into the room looking at the scene. Mona was on the floor up against the wall and Mai was trying to calm her down. The vanity wasn't doing any good. When she heard someone come in she looked at them.

"I don't know what to do. She just started screaming and talking about some guy named Atemu," says Mai. "She looks horrified."

The dragon didn't say anything. He just looked at Mona wondering what he should do. His legs had a mind of their own and he slowly walked over to they crying woman. She didn't acknowledge his presents. She kept mumbling about someone not touching her. She held her shirt down and hugged herself. As he got closer, he could see that she was scared. Really scared. Of what, he didn't know.

"Mona?" he whispered softly.

She looked up at the dragon. Both realized that they were really close to each other, but didn't move. He sat down in front of her. Mona couldn't believe that the dragon was in the room. She didn't even hear him come in and didn't know how she even got on the floor in the first place. What was going on?

"Who is Atemu?" he asked hoping that she wouldn't go back into what she was in.

"A-Atemu? Why?"

"You called that name. Who is he?"

"An asshole who doesn't know when to leave me alone." she said looking away from the dragon. "I don't like him one bit. He hurt Bakura and Ryou."

Hearing their names, they came out from under the bed. Seeing that Mona had calmed down they walked over to her, not paying any attention to the dragon. Ryou mewed, rubbing against her leg while Bakura stood close to Ryou. Mona petted them both.

"Bakura was trying to protect little Ryou. Atemu thought it was a sick game. I got Atemu to leave so I took them into my home." she says. "Then, Bakura saved me a couple of hours ago from him."

Bakura puffed out proudly that he was getting acknowledged. Ryou just shook his head and sat on Mona's lap.

"What did he do, if you don't mind me asking?" the dragon asks.

Mona got quiet. She didn't really want to talk about it. She looked up at the dragon. She could see the worry in his eyes.

_Was this the dragon I met just two hours ago? He looks so worried. _

"It hurts to talk about it," Mona says tears coming to her eyes.

The dragon didn't know what to do. She started to cry again. Then she started to talk.

"He touched me," she said looking back to the dragon. "He _touched_ me."

His eyes widened. Someone _touched_ this beautiful woman? He wasn't happy with this Atemu person. He wanted to kill Atemu for even trying to hurt this girl. It is not right. He curled his tail around himself tightly. Mona cried a little bit louder with every second that passed. Mona wanted some comfort so she lunged out and wrapped her arms around the dragon. He tensed when she did this. He didn't know what to do, so he just sat there for a minute. He felt he should do something, then he wrapped his arms around her.

"Keep him away from me."

"I will."

* * *

><p>Mona: wow… I shocked myself doing this chapter. I think it turned out pretty good though.<p>

Mokuba: . woooooow. NEAT!

Seto: I'd say… have you chosen pairings yet?… not that that I really care.. *looks over at Jou*

Mona: Eh I have a pretty good idea. Might see a tiny bit of Yaoi in the next chapter. I don't know what I'm going to do yet.

Jou: *looks at Seto* You know she's going to pair us up right? We are like her favorite yaoi couple.

Seto: So? Not like I care. *shifts uneasily*

Mona: you know you doooooooooo. =3 lol anyway, R&R PLEASE! BTW i have about most of Chapter 4 done but as of right now i have kind of a road block so i don't really know how long that one is going to take me. i usually only get an hour at the library so it might be a while until the next chapter. BYE!


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Beauty and the Dragon

Main Paring: OCxOC

Other parings: Joux?, Yugix?, RyouxBakura

Warnings: Yaoi, Possible rape

Rating: M for a possible rape.

Mona: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPPY!... but this one was difficult to do.

Seto: Chappy? Use normal English Mona…

Mona: No way! That's your job! =3 Anyway… I think there'll be some action in this… not sure. My mind's drawing a blank. NOW GIVE DISCLAIMER… Yugi!

Yugi: Mona doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! Or Beauty and the Beast. She does own the plot, herself, her father and the dragon.

* * *

><p>Atemu was sitting in his normal seat at his favorite bar. DM had decided that it would be a good idea to go out and have a drink. DM is short for his nickname Dark Magician. His real name is Mahhod(sp?) Both him and Atemu are from Egypt and Atemu is a descendent of an ancient pharaoh and considers himself royalty. That's why Atemu acted the way he did. He though he was better than anyone else because of his blood line. Now, Atemu was sulking because he didn't get what he wanted and he wanted Mona.<p>

"She shot me down. How can someone shoot me down?" Atemu yelled slamming his glass on the bar.

"Girls don't like it when you take advantage," DM said. "You should try something different."

"No! I'm done! Finished! She's ruined my rep!"

"Have another drink."

"No. It's not helping."

"You know. This reminds me of a song. Wanna hear it?"

"Whatever."

_**Lefou:  
>Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gasto,. Looking so down in the dumps. Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Gaston, Even when taking your lumps. There's no man in town as admired as you. You're ev'ryone's favorite guy. Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you<br>And it's not very hard to see why.**_

_**No one's slick as Gaston. No one's quick as Gaston. No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's, For there's no man in town half as manly, Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on **_

_**Lefou and Chorus:  
>No one's been like Gaston. A king pin like Gaston<strong>_

_**LeFou:  
>No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston <strong>_

_**Gaston:  
>As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!<strong>_

_**Lefou and Chorus:  
>My what a guy, that Gaston! Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!"<strong>_

_**LeFou:  
>Gaston is the best And the rest is all drips<strong>_

_**Chorus:  
>No one fights like Gaston. Douses lights like Gaston.<strong>_

_**LeFou:  
>In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston!<strong>_

_**Bimbettes:  
>For there's no one as burly and brawny<strong>_

_**Gaston:  
>As you see I've got biceps to spare<strong>_

_**LeFou:  
>Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny<strong>_

_**Gaston:  
>That's right! And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair<strong>_

_**Chorus:  
>No one hits like Gaston, Matches wits like Gaston<strong>_

_**LeFou:  
>In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston<strong>_

_**Gaston:  
>I'm espcially good at expectorating! Ptoooie!<strong>_

_**Chorus:  
>Ten points for Gaston!<strong>_

_**Gaston:  
>When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs Ev'ry morning to help me get large And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs, So I'm roughly the size of a barge!<strong>_

_**Chorus:  
>Oh, ahhh, wow! My what a guy, that Gaston! No one shoots like Gaston, Makes those beauts like Gaston<strong>_

_**LeFou:  
>Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston <strong>_

_**Gaston:  
>I use antlers in all of my decorating!<strong>_

_**Chorus:  
>My what a guy, Gaston!<strong>_

"So what are you saying?" Atemu asked

"Well don't give up if you really want her." DM said.

"Your right! I must have Mona!"

Then the door of the bar flew open and in came Mona's father. He got to town as quickly as he possibly could so that he could get some help with getting his daughter back. He knew Atemu would probably help since he cared for her. Little did her father know, that he was part of the reason his daughter was gone. If she wouldn't have ran into the forest, trying to escape from Atemu, then Mona wouldn't have found the castle.

"Someone, please help me." he said. "My daughter, she was taken by the Forest!"

Atemu tensed, and then looked at the old man.

"Then how did you escape? Hmm?" Atemu asked.

"She traded her life for mine! We need to get her away from that dragon creature!"

"Dragon creature? HA! Tell us some more about this dragon."

"He's ten feet tall! He had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. His skin is black and had bat like wings! Please someone help me!"

"Oh sure, I'll help you." Atemu says putting his hand over Mona's fathers shoulder.

"You will?"

"Yes. RIGHT OUT THE DOOR!" Atemu then kicked the old man out into the cold. "What a crazy man. Common DM, Lets go find Mona. That forest being haunted is just an old wise tale."

They then left the bar through the back and headed into the Dark Forest for a long couple of nights looking for Mona. Atemu came up with a plan to make Mona his and he knows she won't deny him this time.

Meanwhile, Mona's father was furious. He knew he wasn't really liked in town, but if they asked for help, he helped. Now that he was asking, they all just ignored him and pushed him to the side. He then went home to get a pair of cloths. If no one was going to help him, then he was going to go find her himself. He then went out on foot to go find her.

* * *

><p>As the night goes on, Mona has become confused. The cause of that confusion? The one and only dragon who was sitting with her on the bed. He had asked for food to be brought to the room so they could get something to eat before going to bed. She told him what had happened and how scared she was of Atemu now.<p>

"He won't harm you here," says the dragon. "No one knows how to get here… unless you get lost in the forest."

"Thanks for the comfort." Mona says. "But, why are you all of a sudden so nice? Earlier you were… really mean."

"I have a temper problem. A big temper problem." he says. "It is what gets me in a lot of trouble."

"I kind of figured that," Mona says. "It's kind of apparent."

The dragon nods knowing what she meant. He didn't mean like being mean to anyone anymore. The phase that he went through as a kid had long past, but he still had his moments and those moments were usually very bad for the person that was around him. He looks back at Mona. She had one of her white cats on her lap and she was petting him. He noticed that the other one was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the other one?" he asked.

"Probably hiding," she says looking up from petting Ryou. "He's jealous of the fact Ryou's paying more attention to me than him."

The Dragon looked at her with his head tilted to the side.

_How did she know that?_

Mona looked at the dragon seeing his confusion. She laughed and shook her head.

"I know because I can feel it… and Bakura gave me a few scratches and hisses the first time it ever happened." She says and the dragon nodded.

Mona yawns a bit feeling the effects of a long day on her. She lays her head back against the head board with eyes slightly closed. The dragon notices and gets up to leave. Mona looked over scared to be alone.

"Wait…" he looked back at her. "Could you stay… please?"

He was hesitant. He didn't know what to do, but when he looked at her face, he saw how scared she was. He gave a soft sigh nodding. She smiled and laid into the pillow with Ryou on her stomach and Bakura next to her. She fell asleep instantly. The dragon laid on the floor at the foot of the bed. He watched her for the longest time before he himself fell into a deep sleep.

Later in the night, Mona woke up to her stomach grumbling. Bakura, who was laying at her side with Ryou, looked up to her with hazy eyes. Mona got out of bed and tried to be as quiet as she could to go to the door. What she didn't notice was the tail of the dragon right in front of her as she stepped on it. The dragon roared awake and it scared Mona. He looked at her eyes glowing with rage. She started to hyperventilate backing into a corner as the dragon stalked her.

"D-Dragon? I'm sorry!" She says but the dragon didn't stop.

Mona was just about to scream when the dragon did. Mona, not realizing she had her eyes close and she opened them. The dragon was struggling to get something off of him. All Mona saw in the darkness was two small white shapes, one on each of its wings. All she could think was Ryou and Bakura. Both of them saw what happened and attacked the dragon by clutching their teeth into its wings, holding on to dear life.

As Mona watched in horror at the site before her, one of the cats lost their grip on the wing and went flying into a vase. That's when Mona really screamed, and ran over to the cat who was lying very still. The dragon finally stopped hearing her scream. He seemed like he just came out of a daze. The other cat let go and fell to the ground, instantly running toward the other cat. Mona was sniffling as she realized who it was.

"R-Ryou?" she says. "Can you hear me?"

The cat barely moved. Bakura was nuzzleing Ryou gently and mewling. Mona's rage was starting to grow as Ryou didn't make any movement. She turned to the now confused dragon.

"Look at what you've done!" she yelled.

"Mona. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" he was cut off.

"Sorry's not going to work dragon." She says. "I fucking hate you! GO AWAY!"

And with that the dragon left the room and went into his own. He didn't mean to hurt the little cat. Hell he didn't even know that he woke up. It was one of his black out rage moments. It usually happens when he's startled. When he made it to his room, he through a piece of an already broken vase at the wall. He was mad at himself for hurting little Ryou. He knew that Mona would be pissed at him and he got really upset and started making a bigger mess in his already trashed room.

*this is "How long Must This Go On?" It's not in the movie*

_**Beast: **_

_**How long must this go on.**_

_**This cruel trick of fate**_

_**I simply make one careless wrong decision**_

_**And then that witch was gone**_

_**And left me in this state!**_

_**An object of revoltion and derision **_

_**Hated.**_

_**Is there no one.**_

_**Who can show me**_

_**How to win the worlds forgiveness **_

"I didn't mean to hurt the little guy…" Says the dragon to himself. "I hate having black outs."

He looks to the white rose. Three of its petals had already fallen off. That means his birthday's coming soon and also his fate. The fate that he'd be this dragon forever and alone. He closed his eyes.

_No. I mustn't this that way. I still have a chance. _

With those thoughts in mind he went to (what was left of it) his bed and lied down, hoping that in the morning he would find a way to get Mona's forgiveness.

Mona was crying. Ryou woke up but was really weak and in pain. She was mad that the dragon had done this to one of her cats. One of HER cats! She was mad and so was Bakura. There was no way she was ever going to forgive him if Ryou died on her.

She looked down at the two cats. Bakura was laying next to Ryou protectively. He barely let Mona touch Ryou other than to put him on the bed. It looked like the two were having they're own little conversation to each other. It would've been cute if not Ryou been hurt. Then Bakura started licking Ryou. Ryou was falling asleep. He needed to rest to get better.

_That dragon is going to get the bitching of a life time._

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 4<strong>

Mona: *gives a big sigh of relief* I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE AND IT ONLY TOOK A FUCKIN YEAR!

Jou: About time! That was one block you have there

Mona: Yeah. I'M SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO WHAT TO WAIT! I've been very bad and not updating, but I had a writers block.

Seto: Doesn't help that you've been buisy with work… and home… and other things.

Mona: Shut up seto, Anyway R&R and Comment please I would like to know your feed back! Until next time BYE!


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Beauty and the Dragon

Main Paring: OCxOC

Other parings: Joux?, Yugix?, RyouxBakura

Warnings: Yaoi, Possible rape

Rating: T for now. M for a possible rape. I haven't decided yet.

* * *

><p>Mona: HI! :D Whatseveryoneupto?Howyou been? Sorryforthelongupdate. Beenworkingalotandifinallyhavemycomputerback!YAY<p>

Seto: Um… Are you okay?

Mona: Yeahwhydoyouask?

Jou: What?! Sloooow doooown. What did you say?

Mona: Yeahwhydoyouask?

Seto: *grabs Mona Gently* what did you eat/drink/smoke?

Mona: Threepoundsofchocolate/two2leatersofpepsi/cig

Jou: *face palm* who gave her chocolate and WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SMOKING?!

Mona: uhhh *speaks really fast*

Jou: Anyway, Mona doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Beauty and the Beast. She does own the plot, herself, her father and the dragon.

NOTE:

_**italics bold = **_song

_Italics _= thoughts

* * *

><p>The next morning came and Ryou had made it through the night. He wasn't hurt as bad as Mona had thought and she was relieved, but she had noticed something strange about the two cats. They seemed to be talking to each other. Yes Mona knew this before but now it's like she can actually hear them talking to one another and making out what they're saying. It was like they were becoming more human. While she was off in her own little world the two cats decided to go and explore their new home.<p>

"Ryou, why in the Ra's name are we even here?" Bakura asked.

"Because Mistress Mona is here and needs us," Ryou says. "Why do you ask Bakura?

"Well, last night that asshole hurt you pretty badly and now you're walking around like nothing's happened!" Bakura yelled clearly pissed off. "If I ever see that mother fucker again I'll kill him."

" 'Kura, please don't" Ryou asked nuzzling up to the other cat. "You know I don't like it when you get like this. I'm fine, nothing to worry about.

"Nothing to worry about? NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!? Ryou, You're my life and soul. When I saw you on the floor barely able to move I cried." He says as a tear ran down his face.

"'Kura. I'm fine. You know how fast I heal because of my powers."

"I know Ryou, but it still scared me. Nothing can bring you back from the dead and that's where you almost were."

They didn't notice in front of him that the dragon had started to wonder the halls like he normally did in the morning. The dragon saw them before they saw him. He stopped in his tracks as they came forward. Soon they both saw him. Bakura hissed at the dragon and Ryou cowered behind Bakura.

"I'm.. sorry.. for last night…" the dragons said softly and with much difficulty.

He never really apologized before to anyone. It felt weird coming out of his mouth. The cats looked at him. Bakura hissed and Ryou cowered.

"I don't care if you are sorry. YOU HURT MY RYOU! I'LL FUCKIN KILL YOU!" Bakura growled.

"I deserve it, but I think it'll be kind of hard for you," says the dragon.

"Y-you understood me?" Bakura asked startled.

"Why couldn't I? I'm an animal just like you." The dragon says, Ryou notices that the dragon saddened a bit.

"Normally it's only us," Ryou says. "We're not really cats per say. Were trapped like this."

"So then you're like me?" the dragon says.

"I guess so, but I don't know how to reverse this. The original person who cast this spell on us has long been dead," Ryou says earning a nudge from Bakura. "Quit it Bakura."

"He doesn't need to know. No one does." Bakura says and walks away. "I'm hungry lets go find some food before I starve."

Ryou looked to Bakura then back to the dragon. He smiled up at him and took off toward Bakura to find food. When they got there they didn't expect what they saw.

Mona had gone down for breakfast just after she had gotten up. As she walked down she could hear music coming from a room. She opened the door and looked in to see plates, dishes and other objects dancing around to the music. She recognized the clock and candle from before but didn't know they're names at this point. She watched from the doorway as everyone-everything?- finish the practice.

The music ended and She wanted to clap but felt that if she did she'd scare them away. A small cup was looking her way and she recognized it as Mokuba. He gave a smile and hopped over to the teapot who was Seto. Seto looked at her and nodded.

"You can come in. We're not going to bite you," Seto says.

Mona nods and comes into the big dining room. She loved the arrangement that they had.

"So why were you guys doing the 'Be Our Guest'?" she asked.

"Well we figured we'd play it for you when you finally came down to eat… but I guess it's not a surprise anymore…" Mokuba says sadly. "I really wanted to surprise you."

"How about you still play it for me?" she asked. "I would love to see the whole thing."

Mokuba was ecstatic and jumped for joy. The clock told everyone to get into place as a chair came from behind and sat her at the table. Then the music started as the clock began to sing.

_**Lumiere:**_

_**Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride**_

_**and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.**_

_**And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a**_

_**chair as the dining room proudly presents -**_

_**your dinner!**_

_**Be our guest! Be our guest!**_

_**Put our service to the test**_

_**Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie**_

_**And we'll provide the rest**_

_**Soup du jour**_

_**Hot hors d'oeuvres**_

_**Why, we only live to serve**_

_**Try the grey stuff**_

_**Chip:**_

_**It's delicious**_

_**Lumiere:**_

_**Don't believe me? Ask the dishes**_

_**They can sing, they can dance**_

_**After all, Miss, this is France**_

_**And a dinner here is never second best**_

_**Go on, unfold your menu**_

_**Take a glance and then you'll**_

_**Be our guest**_

_**Oui, our guest**_

_**Be our guest!**_

_**Lumiere and Chorus:**_

_**Beef ragout**_

_**Cheese souffle**_

_**Pie and pudding "en flambe"**_

_**Lumiere:**_

_**We'll prepare and serve with flair**_

_**A culinary cabaret!**_

_**You're alone**_

_**And you're scared**_

_**But the banquet's all prepared**_

_**No one's gloomy or complaining**_

_**While the flatware's entertaining**_

_**We tell jokes! I do tricks**_

_**With my fellow candlesticks**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**And it's all in perfect taste**_

_**That you can bet**_

_**Come on and lift your glass**_

_**You've won your own free pass**_

_**To be out guest**_

_**Lumiere:**_

_**If you're stressed**_

_**It's fine dining we suggest**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!**_

_**Get your worries off your chest**_

_**Let us say for your entree**_

_**We've an array; may we suggest:**_

_**Try the bread! Try the soup!**_

_**When the croutons loop de loop**_

_**It's a treat for any dinner**_

_**Don't belive me? Ask the china**_

_**Singing pork! Dancing veal!**_

_**What an entertaining meal!**_

_**How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?**_

_**We'll make you shout "encore!"**_

_**And send us out for more**_

_**So, be our guest!**_

_**Lumiere:**_

_**Be our guest!**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Be our guest!**_

_**Mrs Potts:**_

_**It's a guest! It's a guest!**_

_**Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!**_

_**Wine's been poured and thank the Lord**_

_**I've had the napkins freshly pressed**_

_**With dessert, she'll want tea **_

_**And my dear that's fine with me **_

_**While the cups do their soft-shoein'**_

_**I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing**_

_**I'll get warm, piping hot**_

_**Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?**_

_**Clean it up! We want the company impressed**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**We've got a lot to do!**_

_**Mrs Potts:**_

_**Is it one lump or two?**_

_**For you, our guest!**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**She's our guest!**_

_**Mrs Potts:**_

_**She's our guest!**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**She's our guest!**_

_**Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!**_

_**Lumiere:**_

_**Life is so unnerving**_

_**For a servant who's not serving**_

_**He's not whole without a soul to wait upon**_

_**Ah, those good old days when we were useful...**_

_**Suddenly those good old days are gone**_

_**Ten years we've been rusting**_

_**Needing so much more than dusting**_

_**Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!**_

_**Most days we just lay around the castle**_

_**Flabby, fat and lazy**_

_**You walked in and oops-a-daisy!**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Be our guest! Be our guest!**_

_**Our command is your request**_

_**It's been years since we've had anybody here**_

_**And we're obsessed**_

_**With your meal, with your ease**_

_**Yes, indeed, we aim to please**_

_**While the candlelight's still glowing**_

_**Let us help you, We'll keep going**_

_**Course by course, one by one**_

_**'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"**_

_**Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest**_

_**Tonight you'll prop your feet up**_

_**But for now, let's eat up**_

_**Be our guest!**_

_**Be our guest!**_

_**Be our guest!**_

_**Please, be our guest!**_

Mona clapped loudly and smiled.

"Bravo! Bravo! That was great! Great job." She says as everyone smiled.

"Thank You miss," says the clock. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yugi. The candle over there is Jou and I think you already know Kaiba and Mokuba. We are here at your service."

He bows as does all the others. Mona blushes and says that there is no need to. She can do her own things. What she didn't notice is that she had company. The Dragon and her two cats where watching from the door way.

The Dragon thought she looked cute with the blush on her face but then he shook his head knowing that he would never get her to fall for him, especially after what he had done to poor little Ryou. He thought as himself as a monster.

Mona felt that she was being watched and looked over. She saw the Dragon. Her smile faded and she grew angry. She looked away from him. She noticed that he came into the room and sat on the other side of her. He tried to say something but just couldn't say it. He gave up and went back to where ever he came from.

Happy that he was gone, Mona ate her food in peace. Once done Jou showed her around the castle. He told her about everything that they came upon, Paintings, statues and everything in between. Even the rug had a history to it. Then she came upon a dark stair case.

"What's up there?" she asked.

"Just the south wing. Nothing important." Jou said blocking the way up there.

"Nothing important. Just some junk and broken stuff." Says Yugi.

"I bet he had a bunch of interesting stuff up there," she says trying to get up there.

"I promise you miss there is nothing up there," Jou says getting in her way again. "Now what would you like to see next? We have a fabulous ball room and an enormous library."

"You have a library?" Mona says sounding interested and followed the two objects.

But she only followed a couple of steps until she saw them disappear around a corner. She then went up the stairs into the south wing.

They weren't kidding when they said that it was a mess with broken stuff. She had a half mind to turn around and go back but something seemed to be pulling her to the end of the hallway. Once there, a door blocked her way. It wasn't locked so she pushed it open.

Inside was a dark room cluttered with broken things, mostly the furniture. It was dimly lit and hard to see where she walked. She tripped over what was part of a chair.

_Stupid clutter!_

She looked up and saw a torn up painting. All she could see was the top of the head and eyes. The eyes were a warm dark brown and the hair was as dark as night. She tried to see if she could see the rest of the face but then a bright light shined toward her. She looked and saw the most beautiful rose she'd ever seen.

Walking up to it she takes the glass cover off of it to get a better look at it. It was starting to lose its petals it looked so fragile and yet so strong. The white glow enchanting, she reached out to touch it. Then she was thrown back by a strong tail.

"What are you doing here!?" Dragon says. "I told you not to come in here!

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Mona says but she got interrupted by the dragon throwing a piece of wood at the wall.

"Get out…" he says and after a minute he yelled. "GET OUT!"

Mona bolted from the room screaming and out of the castle. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. The dragon watched her then he came back to his senses and realized what he had done.

"It's hopeless…"

(Mona: This next song is "If I can't Love Her" It's not in the movie but god I wish it was)

_**Beast:**_

_**And in my twisted face**_

_**There's not the slightest trace**_

_**Of anything that even hints of kindness**_

_**And from my tortured shape**_

_**No comfort, no escape**_

_**I see, but deep within is utter blindness**_

_**Hopeless**_

_**As my dream dies**_

_**As the time flies**_

_**Love a lost illusion**_

_**Helpless**_

_**Unforgiven**_

_**Cold and driven**_

_**To this sad conclusion**_

_**No beauty could move me**_

_**No goodness improve me**_

_**No power on earth, if I can't love her**_

_**No passion could reach me**_

_**No lesson could teach me**_

_**How I could have loved her and make her love me too**_

_**If I can't love her, then who?**_

_**Long ago I should have seen**_

_**All the things I could have been**_

_**Careless and unthinking, I moved onward**_

_**No pain could be deeper**_

_**No life could be cheaper**_

_**No point anymore, if I can't love her**_

_**No spirit could win me**_

_**No hope left within me**_

_**Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free**_

_**But it's not to be**_

_**If I can't love her**_

_**Let the world be done with me.**_

At the end he roared loudly into the night in sadness and loneliness. Then he collapsed on the balcony listening to the outside world. After a while he herd a scream of a young woman. Thinking the worst, he took off into the sky to find her and bring her back to safety. Though what he came upon wasn't what he was expecting

**To Be Continued…**

***BREAK***

**Mona: **_I'm so sorry it took me FOREVER to get out of writers block and I promise that I have more ideas to work with now._

**Jou: **_You are a bad author Mona… keeping them waiting so long and now how long until there's some action!?_

**Mona: **_If everything goes according to plan next chapter which will probably take a couple of weeks because my friend is borrowing my computer now R&R Please… and also no flames plz :-D and I say again I'm sorry for the long update. _


End file.
